The Legacy of Hostile Mobs: The Enderman's Daughter
by Whoaman
Summary: For years bedrock has kept the Void from causing mass mayhem. What will happen when the Void finally breaks through the bedrock? Rated T for violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Gods

**A/N: Hello fellow friends! I have decided to write a new Fanfic, as you can see. Please review, favorite and anything that helps me! So without further ado, let the story commence!**

Prologue

_A miner worked away at some diamonds, hoping they would be enough for a pyramid for his beacon block. Yes, he was brave enough to kill the Wither and get a Nether Star. He was mining when he came across a resource he could not mine. It was bedrock. The miner had heard about bedrock and how it kept the Void in custody. Just thinking about the Void made him shiver. Then suddenly, five black and purple ribbons shot out of the bedrock. The bedrock opened up, and the miner was taken in to the Void._

**Chapter one: The Gods**

Markus "Notch" Persson looked out the window of his temple. A moa was bouncing around, looking at the sky blankly. One of Notch's Valkyries flew into the room with a man. His soul was so red and hot, that Notch sweated. Yet his eyes were as white and cold as ice.

"Greetings, brother," the man with white eyes said.

"Hello, Herobrine," Notch said. Many people thought that Herobrine was evil, but they were wrong. In the world, there must be a balance of good and evil. Notch made the good, and Herobrine made the evil. It did not necessarily mean Herobrine was evil himself.

"I take it you came to me with great urgence," said Notch.

"Indeed," Herobrine said. "I have sensed a prophecy."

"A prophecy!" Notch exclaimed. " A prophecy has not been made since the beginning of the Great Biomes War!"

"And that is why we must pay great attention to it," Herobrine said. "I shall recite the prophecy." Herobrine cleared his throat. His eyes became more murky. He gasped and said in eerie multiple voices,

" _A great disturbance has occurred in the world. The Enderman's daughter shall be aided by 3 people, then more. The enemy shall kill everyone but the last survivor shall bring the defeated down to the Overworld again. Near the End, the daughter shall learn of her past and will be weakened with the horrors. The 2nd enemy shall be an enemy and a friend at the same time. Only one enemy remains, and the Guild of Survivors shall-" _ Herobrine cut off abruptly.

"What has happened?" questioned Notch.

"The prophecy does not will to continue!" said Herobrine. " We cannot force it. For now, we must wait. Patience is the answer in this situation. Let us rest until the prophecy wills itself to continue."

**A/N: Did you like it? I think I did a pretty good job. Well, of course I think that. So thanks! And also I will pick 5 questions to answer from you reviews! So bye! **_For now..._


	2. Chapter 2: Endria Hermanen

**A/N: Bonjour, mes amis! C'est le chapitre deux. Aujourd'hui dimanche, le 4 novembre. Well, back to English. That was French, by the way. So today I am very happy cause I got two reviews! It's not much, but hey, reviews, no matter how many, make me happy! I thank Mellifluousness for giving me advice in chapter one. And also please send in questions for my characters. I will choose 5 to answer. Now, let the story commence!**

**Chapter two: Endria Hermanen**

15 year-old Endria Hermanen looked out the window of her orphanage, Happy Places For Idiots. Now, "idiots" was not really the word intended for the orphanage. You know, graffiti struck. So anyway, End looked out the window at the misty, dark sky. A creeper looked in her direction, and she ducked.

_I should sleep, _End thought. She snuggled up in her bed and listened to the "comforting" sound of zombies, spiders, and other hostile mobs. She closed her eyes, and went off to venture in Dreamland.

_A darkness swept over the sky. It was not the usual night sky, but a forceful drape of doom and evil. It enveloped a tree, and the tree crumbled to ashes. The ashes blew away in the wind. The darkness wrapped itself around a zombie. The zombie shrieked with pain, and eventually dissolved into nothing but another pile of ashes. The evil force saw End, and-_ End woke up, panting. She felt her heart, and she guessed it was beating about 10 times as her normal heart rate.

"Don't panic, End. It's only a nightmare," she assured herself. Still, she could not help thinking about the mysterious dark force. She looked out the window once more, and noticed that the sky was darker.

"It's my eyes," said End, blinking rapidly. She sneaked a glance at one of her friends in the orphanage, Mellifluousness, or Flu for short. Flu was... A little behind times. She would not know how to work a phone. Flu would say old little expressions.

"Upon my word!" Flu mumbled, obviously dreaming. Great example of an expression right there. Flu was weird, even if she was 14 years old.

"Goodnight, Minecrafatia. Goodnight, Flu," mumbled End, tired.

"Upon my word!"

End rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: We lived, laughed, loved

**A/N: I forgot to put an author's note on the end of chapter 2, but I got too lazy to edit it. Anyway, I will now only update on weekends, cause I do not have time to update. However, I will update on weekdays once in a while, like if it is a Pro-D day. And also please send in questions, cause I want you to. :-) So anyway, my chapters will get longer now. I will try not to be lazy and update as soon as possible. So let us begin!**

**Chapter two: We lived, we laughed, and we loved.**

Endria woke up to the sound of an explosion. It was still midnight. She heard a hissing, and another explosion. Flu was running for the door, trying to save her life. She grabbed her stone sword, stone shovel, and her briefcase full of necessities. she turned around to face the sad, solemn face of a creeper. A colossal explosion flew her back, knocking her in to a chest. Wait, a chest! She quickly opened it, rummaging through clothes and other useless things for her. Then her hand struck something hard. She snatched it up, not even looking what it was, and stuffed it in her backpack. End burst through the door, running away from the orphanage that had kept her safe. Until now. She looked back, immediately regretting it. A cluster of bodies were piled on a bed, all dead. But that wasn't the horrific thing. A couple of zombies munched on the bodies, not caring that they were eating such pure and innocent people. End got in influenced to run faster. She ran and ran until the ruined building was a nothing but a speck in the distance. She dug a 3 by 3 hole, made it deeper so she would fit, and made dirt walls to prevent mobs from attacking. But spiders could climb... So she covered it with dirt except for one spot, so she could see and spiders would not be able to get in because they were not small enough. Creepers would still be a problem, but she could only hope one did not notice her. End curled up in a corner, thinking about her friends. They had great times together back in the orphanage, even when someone was sick. Sick... Flu... Mellifluousness! Flu could still be alive! The last time End saw her was when she was fleeing out the door. She thought about what Flu would say in this situation.

"Upon my word, a very powerful raid, is it not?" She would probably say. End would have laughed, except for the fact she saw a shadow over her sight hole. End took a sharp intake of breath. The shadow came closer... Closer... Closer... Closer... The thing jumped in to the hole. End screamed, but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Are you mad?" The person growled, clearly male. "You want to kill yourself?" End opened her eyes. A boy that looked about her age loomed over her. Then she fainted from fear.

**A/N: Oh no! What will happen to poor End? Find out next time! And please submit questions!**


End file.
